


Taking Ionia

by OpalliteGlass



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Ezreal's inquisitive nature has made him Zed's newest target.





	

"Do I look stupid to you?" Zed asked, his voice low with anger. The open-air dojo he was standing in was dark, the night air humid and wet. Surrounding him were his many students, all bowing low, pressing their foreheads to the bamboo flooring. All except one, who was cowering before his master.  
"Because I gave you one task, Furi. And you did not complete it. Did you?"  
The young student was whimpering in fear, afraid to answer. Sweat was rolling down his temples as he quivered underneath Zed's imposing form.  
"I-...I-"  
"Let me ask you one more time." Zed leaned in, his mask giving nothing away. The boy could hear his light breathing through the metal. "Did you. Kill. Ezreal?" Zed punctuated each word with clenched teeth.  
"I-...he-..." The student was terrified, looking to his peers for help, yet none of the other disiples moved from their positions of worship.  
"Don't look at them. I want to hear it from you." Zed flicked his wrist, unsheathing his right blade with a soft ring. "I will not repeat myself, Furi."  
The student gulped. He knew what was coming. He looked up at the ceiling of the dojo, past Zed's head. His body shook with fear, but he took a deep breath as he exposed his neck.  
"...no."  
"Thought so." Then with a sickening *THWACK*, Zed lopped the boy's head off with a single backhanded motion. His body fell to the floor, blood slowly flowing from the stump. A small thump issued from the grass outside the dojo, marking where the head fell. Zed straightened himself up before resheating his blade.  
"Shinta. Tayan. Bury him in the gardens. The usual spot." The two students he named appeared behind him almost instantly. The placed their hands together and bowed quickly with a taciturn, "Yes, Master Zed", and immediately began bundling the body up in it's own robes.  
Zed sighed, more an act of habit than necessity. "Gaen na kyri vi phyla." Having said the Ionian funeral rite, he granted his victim safe passage to the afterlife. He turned, addressing the rest of his students while the other two searched for the head in the grass behind him.  
"I want that boy found and I want him dead." He pointed a finger at a student to the right of him. "You! Yaui! What have you discovered?"  
The student, a girl, sat up from her cow-tow position before speaking.  
"The target is currently in Ionia for the Blood Moon Festival. Our research suggests he may be accompanied by a one or two bodyguards. He seeks to find the Blood Moonstone, for reasons we have been unable to uncover."  
"Where is he now?"  
"He is staying at the Grand Placidia, no doubt with Duchess Karma and High Master Yi guarding him. It will be difficult to kill him there."  
Zed growled. Karma would have Shadow-proofed the entire Placidia by the time one of his students arrived. Her magic was equal to his, maybe even greater. It was something he could not risk. Master Yi would prove to be another thorn in his side. You can't kill what you can't hit, after all.  
"But he will be moving to a common Ionian townhouse for the duration of the festival. We will have ample time to strike then."  
Zed nodded. "Yes, but your main priority now is to discover who is guarding him at the festival. We need to eliminate him first. I'm sending you and Rena to discover who, and if possible, kill them before the festival begins.  
He walked to the steps of the dojo, before turning to his students as they all rose to continue their training.


End file.
